Snow on Christmas-day
by Zipzapperdoodles
Summary: The day before Christmas, Jane is daydreaming and Maura is not amused... ONE-shot


_"It was Christmas Eve babe_  
 _In the drunk tank_  
 _An old man said to me: won't see another one…"_

~~~

It was a cold Boston morning before Christmas filled with corny Christmas-songs. The Salvation Army stood outside the precinct and sung their carols to collect money for people in need..and there were many out there in the streets of Boston.

The cozy Christmas atmosphere helped the poor police officers in- and outside of the headquarter and several other precincts through the long, cold, but never-boring day. Everyone missed his loved ones, although they knew that, as the backbone of the community, they could make a life alternating difference in someone's life.

..

As so many years before, the drunk-tanks were filled with various characters of drunk people whom because of said drunkenness made some trouble in the streets (and some in their homes) of Boston. It was mostly nothing serious, nonetheless being a pain in the ass (one way or another) brought them here in the drunk-tank and the police officers who had to watch 'The happy Christmas-fellas' as they were called, could go easy and enjoy an alcohol-free eggnog or a candy-cane while sniffing some Christmas-atmosphere or listening to Christmas carols or watch a black and white movie on the big screen TV...

Jane Rizzoli, the highly decorated Detective of the Boston Police Department sat behind her desk and the pile of paperwork in front of her that teasingly ogled her didn't impress her this time. Jane was daydreaming with her eyes closed, and no one in the big Detective's room dared to interrupt her.

But a dreamy Detective on a Christmas-morning doesn't solve crimes and paperwork can't magically disappear because of it and so her Lieutenant, who saw the day-dreaming Detective, came to her desk and made an end of her fun-time with a loud: "Rizzoli...my office!"

Normally this would impress, or at least annoy her, depending on the situation, but this time she only opened one of her eyes looked up at her Lieutenant and raised one of her brows.

Lieutenant Cavanaugh didn't wait for her reaction, he turned around and walked away, expecting that Jane would follow him into his office.

..

Tip tap click clack - tip tap click clack

Jane opened her other eye now and tried to stay calm.

clicky-clack clicky-clack tap-tap-tap

"Ja-a-ane..." reverberated a very feminine voice through the big room full of Detectives.

Jane's heartbeat sky-rocked into the stratosphere as she heard the familiar voice and she rose from her chair with the speed of lightning. Right before her stood Maura Isles, best friend forever and ever..and beyond and didn't look very pleased.

Jane smiled hesitatingly, "Hi, Maura..." 'Damn, my voice high pitched. Easy Rizzoli, she can smell your fear!' Jane thought, "I didn't forget...anything!" she almost whispered to her best friend.

Maura raised one of her reddish brows, "You didn't, Ja-a-ane?" Maura tapped, irritated, with one of her feet

"Uh..no?" Jane began nervously to fondle the seam of her jacket.

Maura looked at Jane's desk, then back to Jane, then back to Jane's desk and back to Jane, "And this is?" she very slowly asked her best friend.

"This is nothing!" Jane said vehemently, emphasizing it with a good old shake of her head.

"NOTHING, JANE!" Maura's voice made it clear to Jane that this means business, "You promised that we would look for a tree after you had done your paperwork. You told me that it was 'just two, three files, Maura'. You told me you would be ready at 11 am, Jane!" She tapped her Manolo Blahnik's once again to emphasize, "E-LE-VEN, Jane!"

"Oops!" Jane said with a tense grin on her face.

"You can grin what you want Jane, we - you," she pointed at a slightly trembling Jane Rizzoli and then at her self, "..and I - go Christmas-tree shopping...now!"

Maura gave Jane one of her most disapproving looks and one less disapproving look towards the pile of paperwork turned around and walked away, expecting that Jane would follow her.

clack tick tap - clack tick clack

Jane looked around, everybody around her did their best not to look at her. Everybody right in his mind, who loves his balls did this, except...

"If I may interfere..." Detective Korsak said slowly.

Jane turned towards her former partner and rolled her eyes, "Really, Korsak?" Her voice sounded slightly annoyed and every Detective in the room held his breath. Some may even have done a little prayer for Vince Korsak.

Korsak stood up from his desk and confidently strode towards Jane. "I know a little trick to soften Dr. Isles. So this is my suggestion..." He whispered softly and began to formulate his plan.

"You think so?" Jane got all exciting... Korsak whispered something and Jane, "Really?" and then a lot of 'hmmm's' and 'ahhh's', and after a while...

Jane Rizzoli grinned at her friend, Korsak grinned back, and one friendly pat on Korsak's back later, Jane slowly swaggered out of the room full of curious Detectives. Detective Jane Rizzoli was in control again!

One courageous Detective dared to ask why Jane had left with a big smile on her face. All that Korsak said was, "You all owe me, guys. She will be tame as a little kitten in the nearby future.."

What followed after Vince Korsak's words where pats on the back, high fives, and a few Detectives even whooped!

..

"What the hell is going on here? This isn't kindergarten! Where the hell is Rizzoli?"

"She will be a very happy little Detective soon, Leu'" Korsak told his Lieutenant and grinned.

Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh first looked confused, he looked around, 'What did I miss', and then he understood, "You mean that she finally...?" Cavanaugh looked into Korsak's eyes for confirmation and grinned.

"Oh, yes!" Korsak grinned back at the now grinning Lieutenant.

Cavanaugh gave a thumb up, turned around and left while whistling 'oh, Christmas-tree." the room full of happy Detectives.

..

After she closed the door Jane walked rapidly to the elevator. Downstairs she grabbed the first mistletoe she saw, 'In the threshold of a toilet? Really?', and ran after Maura.

Maura who had finished a friendly conversation with one of the patrol officers just walked out of the precinct as she heard Jane calling out to her. She turned around and looked disapprovingly at her best friend. "Jane?" she said and tried to sound confident even though she felt the opposite.

"Maura," Jane said, not in the slightest impressed by Maura's demeanor, "I have something to show you."

Jane grinned mischievously now and Maura became a little bit insecure but kept her composure.

Jane stepped closer and then showed her best friend what she had in her hand.

"A mistletoe?" Maura wondered.

"Uh huh..." Jane said and came a little step closer until she stood nose to nose with the ME. She held the branch of mistletoe above them.

Maura's heart fluttered and she asked in voice who was barely a whisper "Kiss me? "

"Oh yes, I will. " Jane whispered back and slowly closed the last gap.

Softly their lips touched for a soft and loving kiss.

After what felt like a lifetime their lips parted and they deepened the passion of their kiss. Their passionate kiss licked like a flame on dry wood and burned their love for each other right into their soul. The world seemed to stop now and they didn't even feel the snow that slowly began to fall on their heads.

After their lips disconnected, they looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled.

Maura whispered happily " I never thought this would actually ever happen, Jane!"

"I'm full of surprises, Maur... "

"I can't wait for the next one, love!" Maura whispered and sighed.

..

And so it became a Christmas to remember. Jane's and Maura's life would be filled with respect, love, and happiness from this Christmas day on until eternally...

~~~

 _"So happy Christmas_  
 _I love you baby_  
 _I can see a better time_  
 _Where all our dreams come true."_

-.-.-

 _The Pogues Featuring Kristy Maccoll - "Fairy tale of new York "_  
 _Songwriters: JEM FINER, SHANE PATRICK LYSAGHT MACGOWAN_  
 _Fairytale Of New York lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group_


End file.
